


Announcement for Upcoming Stories in Hazbin Hotel: Mercy

by KQueen26



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: To give my readers an idea of what to expect, I'm putting out the names and synopses of my upcoming stories in "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy".I don't own Hazbin Hotel.  Just a fan who likes to write.  All characters other than my own belong to Vivienne Medrano AKA VivziePop.
Kudos: 1





	Announcement for Upcoming Stories in Hazbin Hotel: Mercy

Hey all! "Mercy: Welcome to Hell" is wrapping up soon, but it won't be the last story of the series. I've got more ideas for the series, and as such, I'll give you a sneak peek as to what to expect in "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy".

As you can expect, Mercy's adventures don't stop with a reunion with her old enemy. She's going to face another unwarranted attack from another person who betrayed her, stop a potential war between Heaven and Hell, and come to terms with her feelings for Alastor. To help you all out, here are the names and synopses of the upcoming stories.

*Mercy: Red Carnations- Alastor and Mercy come to terms with their feelings for each other.

*Mercy: The Crucible- Mercy must make a difficult choice when Anael returns to destroy the Hazbin Hotel.

*Mercy: Deer and Dove- Alastor and Mercy have some time to themselves after a long day at the hotel.

*Mercy: Of Fawns and Fallen Angels-When Thomas returns to finish what he started, Mercy discovers it's not just her life that's in danger.

I'm going to finish the last chapter of "Mercy: Welcome to Hell" today and I look forward to continuing my series until the very last post. This is my first fanfic series and I'm really proud of it. It's given me something to do during a pandemic that doesn't involve going crazy. And thank you to all my loyal readers who have been with me so far.

-KQueen26


End file.
